


You promised me you were okay.

by Echo_the_gecko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Injury, M/M, injuries, injury mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_the_gecko/pseuds/Echo_the_gecko
Summary: Harry gets injured while working.Mentions of injuries
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	You promised me you were okay.

“You told me you were okay. You promised me, Harry! Dammit!” Draco exclaimed walking back into the bedroom with the first aid kit.

“What do you want me to do Draco? Go back in time or something? We got the guy! I’m fine.” Harry responded 

Draco’s head snapped up from the first aid kit “You are not fine, and I found out from the ministry, you told me you were fine, you knew this guy was dangerous, they told you to wait for backup and you didn’t! Are you trying to get yourself killed?” 

“No, I’m not-Ow shit.” Harry hissed when Draco started cleaning his wound “No, I’m not trying to get myself killed, I’m trying to keep people safe.”

“I’m sure you are, Potter.” Draco muttered going to the bathroom to put the first aid kit away. After a few minutes passed and Draco was still in the bathroom, Harry got up and walked into their bathroom. Draco was standing over the sink with his eyes closed, Harry wrapped his arms around his waist and put his chin on his shoulder.

“You’re supposed to be resting” Draco mumbled turning around to hug Harry. 

“I know, but I got worried when you didn’t come back.”

Draco picked Harry up to lay him on the bed before laying next to him. “It’s just, you have a price on your head, you throw yourself into these situations, I can’t lose you, Harry.” Draco looked at the bedsheets picking at a loose string.

Harry grabbed his hand “I’m not going anywhere, I’m home now. They gave me a few weeks off, I’m all yours okay?”

Draco nodded and pulled Harry closer to him to get some sleep. Before he drifted off he said, “You know Hermione’s going to rip you a new one right?” 

Harry grimaced “Yeah, I can hear her now.”

Draco chuckled “Get some sleep while you can.” 

The next morning Harry and Draco were woken up to a loud banging on their front door. Draco groaned “What time is it?”

“8” Harry responded half-asleep summoning his glasses. Harry stood up throwing clothes at Draco before grabbing his own. Harry let out a breath and walked downstairs opening the door. 

Hermione moved to sit on the couch pointed at the chair “Sit.”

Harry said “Hermione I-”

“Harry James Potter-Malfoy I swear if you do not sit down right now-”

“I’d sit if I were you, dear,” Draco whispered, Harry sat down with his hands up and Draco sat on the arm of the chair next to him.

Hermione glared at Harry “What the hell were you thinking? You were given explicit instructions to wait for backup, but no, you had to go out risking your life and worry me and Ron to death, you’re lucky it’s not Ginny who’s over here.”

Harry shifted in his seat “Yeah but if I had waited for backup, he would have gotten away, it’s not that bad-”

“Your arms were basically shredded into ribbons, you almost broke your arm, don’t tell me it’s not bad,” Hermione stated. “I have paperwork to do, You best hope none of it has your name on it.” Before apparating away. 

Harry threw his head back. “I warned you,” Draco whispered running a hand through Harry’s hair.

Harry groaned “Yeah, I know.” pulling Draco into his lap and kissing him.

“The look on your face was hilarious.” 

Harry playfully glared at Draco shoving him onto the couch

Draco looked over at Harry, “Love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
